This invention concerns a device useful in carpet laying and more particularly in making seams. Seams are now usually made using a hot glue seaming tape which is positioned beneath adjacent carpet sections to be joined with a heating iron moved along its length to melt adhesive on the upper face of the tape. The carpet sections are pushed together and pressed into the adhesive just behind the heating iron.
Carpet layers often stand on a tool box to exert pressure on the carpet section to insure that the adhesive is pressed into the carpet backing, but this technique is not convenient or particularly effective.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,173 issued on Oct. 25, 1988 for a xe2x80x9cCarpet Seam Finishing Toolxe2x80x9d describes a tool comprised of hinged bodies which are knelt on to exert a bonding pressure on the carpet sections.
However, that device is not any more convenient, comfortable, or efficient to use than the tool box. In fact, that device has the disadvantage of blocking a user""s view of the seam, due to its shape at the front which curves under the upper surface on which a user kneels.
A sharp edge on the bottom creates a tendency for glue to mat down the carpet fibers into the glue, making the seam more apparent.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a device for exerting pressure on joined carpet sections which is convenient and comfortable to use, and allows the seaming process to be efficiently carried out.
This object is achieved by an elongated board-like member having a flat unencumbered bottom enabling pressure to be exerted on a carpet seam under the weight of one leg of the user. The member is of sufficient width to enable kneeling thereon on one leg by a carpet layer. The front end of the member has a curved recess extending across its width terminating in a ridge at the front edge able to be engaged with the top of the user""s knee with the knee resting in the recess. The recess is preferably padded to reduce the pressure on the bent knee.
A curved hump blending into the recess may also aid in fitting the member to the user""s shin and knee.
The ridge enables the member to be scooted along by a simple leg motion to be easily advanced along the carpet seam without use of the hands.
The front edge of the member is squared off to allow good visibility of the carpet joint as it passes under the flat bottom of the member, allowing the carpet layer to inspect and adjust the joint as necessary.
Toe ridges are also provided to restrain the foot from straightening and to aid the user in hands-free advancing of the member as the carpet layer moves along the seam, and also to engage the toe of his or her shoe to resist any tendency for the foot to straighten and cause cramping.
The lengthwise position toe ridges are preferably adjustable to adapt the device to persons of different size.
Venting holes are preferably formed in the member to assist the venting of steam and to speed cooling of the glue.
A carrying handle may be formed by a crosswise slot at the rear end.